Eclipse of Fate
by Coriandra
Summary: The battle with the newborns has had a profound effect on everyone involved. What could this mean for Bree? Rating just to be safe. Revised slightly as well as updated.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Eclipse of Fate**  
Category: Books » Twilight  
Author: Coriandra  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Drama/Friendship

The young vampire trembled as the violet smoke swirled around her and the heavy, sweet scent intensified every time she breathed, trying desperately to stay calm. There was even the scent of a human which would normally have set Bree's throat burning, but she hardly noticed that now. All she could think about was getting out of the forest alive and that didn't seem likely at this point.

Her panic seemed to magnify every sound at least ten times its normal volume. Her coven screamed and, the metallic sound of thier cracking and tearing could be clearly heard, The bodies crackled and snapped as they burned. Not that she cared about most of them. After all, she was only fifteen human years old and had been frightened and extremely vulnerable. They could all see that, but they weren't kind to her, to say the least. Indeed, most of them would have to see her torn and burning. Diego was an obvious exception, but Riley and their creator had no doubt killed him horribly. Fred was another exception. Bree never expected to see him again but at least he was safe as far as she knew.

Then there were footsteps, no doubt one of the "yellow-eyes" they were brought there to fight. Bree looked around frantically, but saw no escape route. The other vampire glanced over in her direction. Realizing she'd been spotted, or would be in just a second, Bree ran blindly and hit a large boulder which shattered from the impact but left her stunned for a second. Dropping to ground and shaking her head to clear her senses, she found herself face to face with a young woman who had wavy hair and a heart shaped face.

The vampire instantly dropped into a defensive crouch, her gold eyes locked into Bree's impossibly wide red ones, but her expression softened when she saw Bree cringing with fear.

"Are you all right?" she asked, obliviously concerned.

Bree, still gasping for breath, force of habit from her so recent human days, tentatively looked up. "Please..." she begged, "Kill me quickly, that's all I ask."

"Oh sweetheart, don't be afraid," the woman said to her, "there's no reason to be, not of us." She smiled gently at Bree and knelt down beside her, hands and forearms lifted as if to reassure the girl that she meant her no harm. "My name's Esme. What's yours?"

"B-bree," the girl stammered. "I should have run away when I had the chance, but I was looking my friend."

"Maybe we can help," Esme offered, "What's your friend's name?"

"It _was_ Diego. They killed him, our two leaders did. I realize that now, they murdered him because he knew too much. I can't believe I didn't have the good sense to figured that out before I came here."

"What's done is done, Bree," Esme said kindly. "No one could blame you for wanting to help your friend. But tell me, how did you end up like this?'

"Well, I don't remember much," Bree began. "just that I ran away from home because my father abused me constantly. He probably abused my mother too, but she left us when I was young so I don't know."

Esme nodded understandingly. Bree didn't look up, but if she had she would have the woman's expressive face cloud over with sadness.

"Riley, our coven leader, found me three months ago while I was digging through a garbage bin looking for food. He asked to come with him. I should have been more cautious of course, but I was starving and freezing. I didn't think things could possible get any worse for me." Bree shivered with horror as she remembered how wrong she was about that. "Anyway, he bought me a burger like he promised, but then he took me to _her_ ."

"To_ her_? You mean to Victoria?"

"I don't know her name; none of us do. Riley wanted it that way. All I remember after that was the pain, horrible searing pain. When it finally stopped I found out what Riley was and what I was now. I also found out I expected to be part of something I didn't understand, but that I had no control over."

"So young, but you've been through so much," Esme said thoughtfully as she helped Bree to her feet. "You need and deserve a place where you'll be safe and loved."

"That's what I always wanted, Esme," Bree admitted as strolled toward the clearing together. "But at the same time..."

A tall blond vampire stepped across their path at that moment and looked at the two women. His expression wasn't threatening, just curious. Esme smiled when she saw him, but Bree froze in her tracks, her breath quickening and she tried to back away.

"It's all right, Bree," Esme assured her, gently taking hold of girl's wrist so she wouldn't run. "This is Carlisle, my mate. Carlisle, this is Bree. We just met."

"That's what I figured," Carlisle replied with a warm smile.

"I..I'm so sorry," Bree stammered. "I don't want to fight anymore. I never wanted this to happen."

"Neither did we," Carlisle said gently. "We were just defending ourselves."

"You were defending yourselves?" Bree gasped before she thought. "Then you weren't planning to attack us in Seattle?" Bree kicked in anger at a small stone and bitterly answered her own question. "No, of course you weren't. That was another one of Riley lies to us!"

"Bree needs a family to love her, one she can trust," Esme told Carlisle, who nodded understandingly.

"We'll talk about it this evening with rest of the family," he said. "I just hope there won't be major problems with... "

"There shouldn't be, should there?" Esme asked anxiously. "We haven't broken any laws and Bree was never taught so she can't be blamed."

"I hope you're right, Esme," Carlisle replied. "Bree," he continued, "this may sound strange but I have to say it for the record. We'll do our best to keep you safe if you surrender to us. Do you?"

"I can't think of anyone I'd rather surrender to, so yes of course," Bree told them with an innocent smile. She didn't know the implications of this, but she didn't want to yet. All she wanted to do was enjoy feeling safe and loved for as long as possible. Unfortunately, the love and security she felt as she walked with Carlisle and Esme was shattered the next moment.


	2. Chapter 2

There was low growl from the cluster of trees at the right of the path. If Bree had been human, she knew she would have broken into a cold sweat. Even now, every hair on her body seemed to stand on end. She could almost feel her heart pounding again and the sensation of adrenalin coursing through her body.

Then, before she could even close her eyes, something jumped out at her so fast all she could a blur, even with her vampire eyesight. Another male vampire was now standing, or rather crouching directly in front of Bree, obviously poised to attack. He was badly scarred, especially his arms and neck, clearly no stranger to a fight. Esme swept Bree behind her protectively and Carlisle stepped in front of Esme.

"What is that ?" the scarred vampire demanded, his gold eyes glittering ominously at Bree, "Where did that newborn come from and what do plan to do with her?"

"Jasper, calm yourself!" Carlisle told him sharply. "Bree's frightened enough as it is. And to answer your question, she doesn't want to fight anymore and she just surrendered."

"Surrendered?" Jasper asked in disbelief, his eyes now as wide as Bree's. "I've never heard of such a thing, not in over a hundred years! It's just not in a newborn vampire's nature."

"She's a only a child, Jasper and she never wanted to fight to begin with. That's why Carlisle gave her the option," Esme said, trying to sound calm. Jasper didn't respond to this statement. He only looked doubtful.

"What would you have us do, kill her in cold blood? If we did that how would we be any different from the rest of our kind?" Carlisle pointed out, "Give her a chance, son. She deserves at least that much."

"Under normal circumstances, maybe, but these aren't normal circumstances. What do you think will happen when they come and find her with us? Guilty by association. I'm sorry, Carlisle, and you too, Esme but it's just too dangerous. Step aside, I'll depose her quickly."

Esme stepped forward with her arms crossed in front of her. "Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen," she said sternly, "you are not going to harm Bree. Carlisle won't let you and I won't let you." Carlisle nodded in agreement, clearly impressed by his mate's assertiveness.

"All right," Jasper sighed. "I don't like this, but I'll trust your judgement."

Another vampire sprinted, almost danced from the woods at that moment, but this one looked more like a dark haired pixie or an elf. "Carlisle," she reported. "I just got a vision of them coming from the north. They'll be here in ten ... " she glanced at Bree and bit her low lip when she said the last words. "minutes."

"Who'll be here in ten minutes?" Bree asked, trying not to panic when she saw the alarm in everyone's eyes.

"The Volutri, the rulers of the vampire world," Carlisle explained. "They enforce the laws and send their guards to punish anyone who breaks them."

Bree shuttered with fear and Esme looked just as afraid. "Alice, what's going to happen to Bree?" she asked, with a plea in her voice.

The pixie turned her familiar gold eyes to Bree, looked at her intensely for a minute, then shook her head sadly. "I don't know, Esme, I'm sorry," she replied honestly. "They're not aware of existence her yet and as you know, all I can see is outcome of decisions once they're made."

"No time to hid her or get her out of here," Jasper observed, "so all we do is met them in the clearing and hope for the best."

"And pray," added Carlisle.

"That too," Jasper acknowledged.

Hundreds of thoughts had been racing through Bree's mind up to that point, but now it seemed perfectly clear what she had to do.

_Which way is north?_ she asked herself as she causally took a few steps away from the others. Then she remembered the direction Alice's eyes had glance when she gave the others the news. That had to be it.

She wandered innocently a few steps to the north, pretending to admire the wildflowers. Then when she had put as much distance as she could between them, Bree stopped thinking and took off.

Running as fast she could, her sharpened senses caught the sound and smell of fast moving water. As she glided over some rocks, a waterfall come into view. This was perfect, it would wash all scent from her body so she couldn't be tracked. Bree was just about to jump when Jasper appeared in her path. She was too close to jump over him, so she tried to change directions but it did no good. Jasper grabbed her easily and threw her to the ground. "Going somewhere?" he snarled.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Back again! Thanks. everyone who's enjoying the story so far, especially Just4Me, Chrissy and Rapunzel gold, who left reviews. I hope this is worth your wait.

"Well I tried, even though I didn't get very far," she replied, looking up boldly to meet his eyes. "I did my best."

For the first time in three months, Bree felt no fear, only a sense of finality and acceptance. This could very well be her last day alive, but at least she could live it with a clear conscience. Her only regret was being certain she had disappointed Esme and Carlisle. So much that she was unable to lift her head as Jasper dragged her back and made her stand before them. She could only hope they'd listen to her explanation and understand.

"So, Bree, did you change your mind about us?" Carlisle asked. His voice sounded serious, but no less compassionate than before.

Bree took a deep breath as she force herself to meet his eyes. "No Carlisle, I didn't," she replied. "I still want more than anything to be part of your coven, but I_ don't_ want any of you in danger because of me. That's why I was going to find the Volturi myself and tell them we killed all of you."

"Bree, they would have killed you!" Esme gasped her eyes as wide as Bree's when they first met.

"I thought about that," Bree explained, "but hopefully they would have believed my story and left the rest of you alone."

"Bree, it was very admirable what you tried to do," Alice said, "but it wouldn't have worked. They have a tracker who can find anyone no matter where they are. They would have found out we were alive and then... " She stopped abruptly and shivered. "Never mind, I don't want to go there."

"But_ we_ have to go _there_," Jasper reminded them darkly, pointing towards the clearing.

"Alice is right, Bree," Esme told her trying to keep her voice steady. "I'm glad Jasper brought you back. It would have been horrible for you otherwise."

"Thank you, Esme and you too, Carlisle", Bree choked. "Thank you for everything." She would have hugged Esme and Carlisle tightly, but Jasper's heavy hand clasped Bree's shoulder and turned her around.

"Let's go!" he ordered, "we don't have much time. Close your eyes."

Bree did as she was told then felt Jasper take her arm. She was afraid, but not terrified. Jasper was considerate in the way he led her, not letting her fall or walk into anything and Carlisle and Esme stayed close. Their still calm voices made her feel infinitely safer than she would have otherwise.

As she walked, the pine and woodsy scent began to fade and the heavy, cloying scent she knew only too well intensified. Maybe this was why Jasper told her to close her eyes, so she wouldn't see her coven members who had been ripped to pieces and burned.

Rainbow lights began to sparkle under her eye lids, a sure sign that they were almost out of the forest. Then suddenly there was a scream, or more like howling of a wounded animal, probably more than one in fact. She heard names being shouted: _Jacob, Leah, Sam! _ More vampires no doubt. Perhaps that accounted for the animals' torment. They must have gotten in the vampires' way. The heavy but wild pounding of their hearts could be clearly heard.

Carlisle dashed over towards the sound, those were definitely his foot steps, and he was asking, no begging to look to something.

"Keep your eyes shut," Jasper warned and Bree was happy to oblige. She didn't know what was going on over there, but whatever it was, it didn't sound like something she wanted to see. Gradually things quieted down and he told she could look if she wanted too.

Bree slowly opened her eyes and looked around. There were no recognizable bodies, but fires were burning everywhere. A dark haired vampire, larger than Jasper and Carlisle put together, was tending them. A tall blonde woman, possibly his mate, was helping him. Alice joined them and began to help too.

Bree throat then began to burn and venom filled her mouth inexplicably. Looking around quickly she saw why. A bronze haired vampire was standing near the centre of the meadow. A rather attractive, frail looking human had her head against his chest and his arm was around her protectively. That had to be the human she was hunting.

Fighting back a scream, Bree was about to lunged at the girl when "they" appeared. The four hooded, goth-like figures moved toward them, almost floating in perfect diamond formation. Those had to be the same vampires she and Diego had seen and overheard talking to, and clearly scaring their creator and Riley. So these were the enforcers, the police for lack of a better term, of the vampire world.

The smallest figure, their leader apparently, stepped forward and removed the hood as the others did the same. Bree gasped. It was a small woman - no just a girl – probably the same human age as Bree. How did she arouse such fear in people? Bree couldn't understand this.

Another vampire, not much larger and probably about the same age stepped forward to stand next to the girl. Both of them wore grey robes so dark they were almost black. Two larger adult guards, dressed in slightly lighter shades of grey stood a few yards back.

"Welcome, Jane," the bronze haired vampire said formally. Jane didn't answer. She and her male guards just stood motionless as they scanned the scene around them.

"What happened here, Edward?" Jane demanded at last, pleasant formalities clearly forgotten.

"These are – correction – these _were_ the vampires responsible for the killing spree in Seattle," Edward explained calmly. "They came after us here in Folks, but we took care of them, as you can see."

"You took care of all of them?" Jane gasped. "And you all escaped unscathed?" Edward and Carlisle nodded. "Just out of professional curiosity, how many were there?"

"Eighteen," Carlisle replied. Seeing Jane's shocked expression he added quickly, "They were newborns, powerful of course, but they were all unskilled and inexperienced. We were lucky."

"Well, I can't deny I'm impressed," Jane continued, and it was obvious to everyone that she meant it.

"Yes," the other three guards murmured in agreement.

"And who was their creator?" Jane continued.

"Her name was Victoria," Edward said with a smirk, pointing to a larger fire in the distance. Jane nodded, understanding what that meant. "She had another vampire with her, Riley I believe his was. We took care of him too." Bree forced herself not to laugh but was filled with joy and relief. Justice had been done. At least she'd lived long enough to hear that.

"But they missed one," pointed out the young vampire at Jane's side, seeming to notice Bree for the first time.

"So it would seem, Alec." Jane said with interest in her voice as they all looked directly at Bree for the first time. "Your name," she ordered. Bree said nothing, she just stared back at Jane contemptuously.

_Don't trust them, whatever you do!_ She thought, hoping the mind reader if that person existed, could hear her. _These vampire cops are dirty. They wanted you dead as much as __**she **__did._"

"Your name," Jane repeated ominously, moving closer to Bree. her dark red eyes growing colder by the second.

"It's Bree! Bree Tanner!" Edward interjected urgently. "And you don't have to... do that. She'll tell you whatever you want to know." He glanced anxiously at Bree as he spoke, if pleading with her to make this so.

_Oh,_ thought Bree slightly amused by the turn of events. _This must be the mind reader we heard so much about. At least Riley told the truth about him._

Jane turned to Bree again, but not before glaring at Edward like he was playing an unfair game. "You're lucky today," she told Bree petulantly. "I mean ... " she cleared her throat then resumed her official interrogation tone. "Bree, is his story true? Were there twenty of you?"

"Nineteen or twenty, give or take a few," Bree replied, getting nervous after seeing Edward and Jane's respective expressions.

"And did this Victoria create you?"

"I think so," Bree replied rather scared now. She could only hope that her lack of concrete answers won't lead to punishment. "None of us knew her name or anything else about her. Riley won't tell us because he said our thoughts weren't safe. He brought us here to destroy these yellow-eyes, that's what he called them, because he said Seattle was theirs and they were coming after us there. He said it would be easy because there were only seven of them and once they were gone, all the blood in the city would be ours."

"It looks like Riley was wrong about the easy part," Alec commented. Bree risked a wink at her new friends. Jane nodded for Bree to continue, which she did, more confidently now.

"He said we'd have no trouble recognizing them because they had a pet human with them."

"A_ pet _human ?" Edward snapped, his anger barely contained.

"I'm sorry, but Riley said it, not me," Bree reminded him quickly. "Anyway, he gave us the girl's scent and he said whoever got to her first could have her."

"Victoria had a grudge against Bella, that's what was behind this," Edward explained to robed vampires who looked slightly confused. Bree looked down sadly, understanding at last. Victoria and Riley wanted the human girl dead, and they didn't care what happened to anyone else in process.

"Oh _that's_ what it was. It did seem quite extreme given the way you live here. And Bree, how did you come to be with them?" Jane continued with a gesture toward the others.

Bree hesitated for a minute. That was awkward, she realized. Too much information could be dangerous, but so could too little. Finally, she replied with the least incriminating answer she could think of. "I got separated from my coven on the way to the battle. My coven was losing so badly by the time I got here that I got scared and tried to hide. That's when they found me."

"I saw no reason to destroy her as long as she was willing to stop fighting," Carlisle added, "so I gave the option of surrendering, which she did."

"There are no options for those who break the rules," Jane said, her voice cold and threatening again.

"I didn't know about any rules," Bree pointed out, trying to be helpful. "I think that's why he ... Carlisle said they won't hurt me if I surrendered."

"Was that his gift to offer, Felix?" one of the lighter robed guard whispered to the other.

"I don't think so, Demetri," the other guard replied, with a discreet smirk.

Jane turned to them with a beautiful, angelic smile. Less than a second later, Demetri and Felix were rolling on the ground screaming uncontrollably the whole time. Bree's golden-eyed friends all shuttered and looked away from the horrifying scene but all Bree could do stare, paralysed with fright as she witnessed she herself been spared from. This graphically explained everyone's fear of Jane.

The screaming stopped as abruptly as it started however. The two shaking guards staggered to their feet, assisted by no one as Jane turned to back Edward and the human girl he was still comforting like his mate.

"As I was about to say before I was so rudely interrupted," Jane continued venomously, "the Volturi don't make exceptions and we don't give second chances, which reminds me, Bella ... " Jane let that statement hang in the air, smiling cruelly.

"The date has been set," Alice said, speaking to them for the first time. Carlisle nodded, confirming this.

"Oh." Jane seemed satisfied with this news, but the disappointment showed on her face. "Well, Caius will be relieved to hear that. Maybe he'll come for a visit."

"Or maybe we will," suggested Bella.

"Well, it appears there's not much for us do here," Jane said, clearly wanting to change the subject. "You've done most of our work for us."

"Yes, isn't it odd?" Alec commented. "We aren't used to being rendered unnecessary."

"It's too bad you didn't get here just half an hour earlier," Edward said smugly. "You could have been entertained by the fight, _and_ accomplished your real purpose."

Jane snarled at Edward, but Alec put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head reproachfully. She then shrugged and tried to look indifferent to the situation.

"Well, it was very nice to meet you, Carlisle," she said casually. "Aro sends his regards."

"And would you be good enough to sent mine to him?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course," Jane replied. Then, turning to her guards, she told them. "Come on, I want to go home."

"Jane, I think you're forgetting something, or someone perhaps?" Alec reminded her gently. She give him questioning look and he gesture toward the fire where Bree was sitting.

"Ah yes, the young rule breaker." Jane again turned to Bree with an evil smile.

"She didn't know what she doing!" Esme cried. "How could she? She was never taught."

"That is irrelevant," Jane replied coldly. "Broken rules demand consequences."

"We could teach her the rules," Edward offered anxiously. "She doesn't seem unwilling to learn."

"And of course we'd be happy to take responsibility for Bree," added Carlisle. That statement seemed to grab Jane's attention.

"Take responsibility for Bree? You'd do that? Knowing what the implications of that are?" she asked in disbelief. Carlisle and Edward nodded.

"Are you all in agreement with that plan?" Jane addressed everyone this time and they all confirmed it. Even Jasper nodded eagerly. Jane's dark red eyes seem to close involuntarily. Her face lost all expression. Not even Edward, the mind reader seemed able to tell what she was thinking.

Finally after what seemed like an age, she opened her eyes and step back with the guards. "Felix?" she asked, turning to the largest and strongest of them.

What happens next, readers? Will Bree live another day and if so, how? The bets have to be in now because the conclusion is 90% written.


	4. Chapter 4

Felix looked to Jane attentively, waiting for her instructions. He said nothing, however, no doubt worried about stepping out of place again. No one blamed him for it, that was obvious from everyone's concerned expressions.

"I'll leave this up to you," Jane offered at last, smiling at his discomfort. "If, in your professional opinion young Bree is a secrecy threat, get rid of her. If not ... do what you want to."

"Yes!" Felix hissed under his breath, with a gleam in his blood red eyes.

"Don't watch," Edward said to Bella, who didn't have to be told twice.

Indeed, no one seemed to want to see what was about to take place, with the exception of Jasper. He was watching the scene intently, his fast darkening eyes taking in every detail. Bree and Esme looked at each for what they believed would be the last time, both their eyes bright with tears that couldn't ever be shed. Esme turned away and shut her eyes against Carlisle's shoulder. Bree just dropped to the ground and buried her face in her arms..

Felix reached for her at that moment, but he didn't rip her apart as they expected. Instead he gently lifted her to her feet and walked her over to Esme's side. "Good luck," he whispered touching Bree's shoulder and smiling, before retaking his place with the guards.

Alec and Demetri showed no emotion, other than a mild curiosity that they never expected to be satisfied. Jane just looked indifferent. Bree and the others, however were so shocked they couldn't react.

"Thank you all so much!" Esme gasped when she could speak again, over a full minute later.

"You're welcome," replied Jane dismissively. "But remember, any more trouble here and they'll be consequences. Well, until we meet again." The Volturi guards in their grey robes disappeared into the mist, but not before Felix winked at Bree over his shoulder without them noticing.

Their leaving brought a profound, but different reaction from everyone. Jasper's now black eyes began to close and he seemed about to collapse. The elegant blonde vampire darted to his side as a worried expression spread across her beautiful features. Her Felix-sized mate wrapped his arm supportively around Jasper's shoulder.

"All right, brother?" he asked quietly.

Jasper nodded. "Thanks, Emmett," he replied, his voice just above a whisper. Alice, clearly Jasper's mate hugged him tightly. Her eyes shone with love and pride. Then she and Edward glanced at each other briefly. A look of understanding was exchanged between the two gifted vampires and they both smiled.

"There's nothing to worry about," Alice announced to everyone. "They won't be back any time soon, and they certainly won't give Bree another thought."

Bree and Esme meanwhile, had been crying on each other's shoulder while Carlise held them both. "Th.. Thh,,,, thank you," Bree stuttered as her shock slowly began to wear off. "Thank you for saving my life!"

"Thank Jasper," Edward told her. "He was using his gift to make the Volturi feel compassion for you."

"One of the hardest things I ever did," Jasper admitted, letting his exhausted head fall back against Emmett's shoulder. "Even now, I can hardly believe it was possible."

They all turned to Jasper with their praises and appreciation, but were interrupted by an ear-splitting screech. Bree's thirst had begun to overwhelm her and she was about to spring at Bella but Edward, Carlisle and Esme were quicker managed to stop her by forning a protective semi-circle around the girl. Jasper, Alice and Emmet also got between them quickly.

"I"m sorry," Bree gasped restraining herself, but barely. "I want her so bad. My throat is burning. Aren't yours too?"

"You must exercise self control, Bree," Carlisle admonished. "I know it's difficult, but it _is_ possible." Bree gritted her teeth and manage to nod in agreement. "Edward, take Bella home.'

"Of course," Edward replied, "that's what I should have done as soon as they left." Bella sighed with relief when she heard that and the two of them immediately took off. Bree too began to relax once Bella's scent was out range.

"Unfortunately, I can't stay either," Carlisle explained, "I have to go and see ... someone who was hurt badly fighting for us, but Bree, we'll all get to know each other back at the house." Bree nodded eagerly at this prospect, then Carlisle instantly left in another direction.

"You up for some huntin' Emmett?" Jasper asked, his strength seeming to return slowly.

"That's a great idea, Jasper. I think we can all use some nourishment after this. I know just the place too. I don't think we've been there yet. Coming, ladies?"

"No thanks, Emmett," replied Alice. "Rose and I are going to prepare a room for our new sister." They smiled at Bree when Alice said those words.

"Vampires don't, strictly speaking need rooms," Rose explained to Bree, "But it's just so you'll have some space of your own and a place for your things."

"Well, that won't be problem; I haven't got too much," Bree replied shyly, knowing that _much_ was an overstatement. She really had nothing.

"Don't worry, you will soon," Jasper told her, winking at Alice when he spoke.

"Why don't you boys go ahead to the hunting spot?" Esme suggested. "Bree and I will meet you there shortly."

"Good idea, we'll see you soon," Jasper called over his shoulder as he and Emmett and Rose and Alice went off in their respective directions. Bree again found herself alone with Esme, just as she hoped to.

"Edward said you'd teach me the rules of our coven," Bree suggested, anxious to fit in now that she had a place she belonged.

"Family Bree," Esme gently corrected her. "We're a family not a coven." Bree smiled at that word and a warm feeling came over her.

"The vampire world only has one law," Esme continued, "but of course it breaks down into thousands of facets. That law is: keep the secret. Be inconspicuous. Humans are not to know, or even suspect that we exist.'

"Riley and Victoria broke that law by letting us run wild in Seattle," Bree pointed out.

"Exactly," replied Esme, "and as far as our family goes, we don't have very many strict rules but this one is very important." Bree leaned forward eagerly, determined to do the right thing for once,

"You must never harm Bella," Esme told her. Bree nodded in agreement. Never harm Bella. All right, that wouldn't be easy, but she'd comply. It was the least she could do after all. "Or any other human," Esme added. That last statement clearly shocked Bree.

"Any _other_ human?" she asked in amazement. "What do we live on if not humans?"

"Animals," Esme replied. "There're not endangered species," she continued quickly, seeing Bree's slightly repulsed expression. "and we always bring them down quickly, making sure they feel very little pain. We'll teach you how to do that."

"What's it like feeding on animals," Bree asked, as her mind began to process this.

"Quite an adjusted for a vampire," Esme admitted. "especially a newborn who's tasted human blood. But we all understand because we were newborns ourselves. We'll always be here to support and help you."

"Even if I slip up?" Bree asked apprehensively.

"Yes Bree, even if you slip up," Esme assured her with a smile and a loving arm around her shoulder. That's what families do after all." Bree said nothing, but silently said a prayer of thanksgiving. Finally she the family she always wanted.


End file.
